gundamfandomcom-20200223-history
SYSTEM ∀-99 ∀ Gundam
This article is about the mobile suit. For the anime series this unit is named after, see 'Turn A Gundam.'' '''SYSTEM ∀-99 (WD-M01) ∀ Gundam (pronounced "Turn A Gundam", aka "∀", "White Doll", "White Devil", "Mustache") is the titular mobile suit of ∀ Gundam. It is piloted by Rolan Cehack. Technology & Combat Characteristics The ∀'s main propulsion was provided by an I-field Beam Drive System, which left the suit completely hollow and allowed it to be filled with extra armaments and rocket thrusters. Standard armament consisted of two beam sabers and a beam rifle. The ∀ was also equipped with an I-Field barrier which could protect it from various sorts of attack, including nuclear weapons. It is also capable of bending lightwaves and hence creating an illusion of it vanishing from one place and reappear later. Its onboard nanomachines are capable of an attack named "Moonlight Butterfly" (named after the effects of the attack when active). It is said that the attack has 3 requirements, the nanomachines, the energy to use them and finally the program to activate it. At full power, the Moonlight Butterfly can cover a wide range (from Earth to Jupiter), while turning technologies to silica dioxide (sand). The nanomachines has the ability to do subatomic alteration by changing proton numbers of elements. The ∀ was originally designed for interstellar warfare. Unlike mobile weapons from previous timelines, ∀ Gundam is powered by a DHGCP powerplant ('D'iscontinuous 'H'yperoscillation 'G'auge 'C'ollapsing 'P'ile) which is essentially an artificial blackhole. The powerplant leaves the chest cavity of Turn A empty, allowing various equipment to be placed inside, as evidenced by ∀ holding nuclear warheads within the cavity. To further enhance its combat power, ∀ Gundam also has a large support unit called the DOC Base ('D'evice 'O'peration 'C'ontrol) which hold various armaments for ∀ Gundam, allowing it to be quickly refit according to the situation at hand. One of the DOC Bases was discovered in the series, although it was more or less rendered unusable by the Moonlight Butterfly, with the only surviving and usable weapon being the hyper hammer, having been heavily coated with nano-machines, thus preserving it. It is also capable of total regeneration of both itself and its pilot, by using the same nanomachines that the Moonlight Butterfly uses. However, this is not instantaneous and can take some time. Also, this ability was speculated to be an technology adoption of the DG cells of the Devil Gundam. Turn A also possess the ability to warp beam shots directly into enemy cockpits with unspecified limitations. It is confirmed that beam shots whose outputs exceeds this system's power consumption are not able to be warped by Turn A. Also teleportation is also noted (which only occurs in the novel of dark history and never shown in the series itself, nor are they firmly placed in canon.). Armaments ;*Beam Cannon ;*Beam Rifle ;*Beam Saber ;*Gundam Hammer ;*Minchi Drill ;*Multi-Purpose Silo ;*Shield System Features ;*I-Field Barrier ;*Moonlight Butterfly System ;*Nanomachine Regeneration System ;*Teleportation System History After accompanying the Willgame to the Moon, Rolan finally learned the dark truth about the ∀'s past, that the ∀ had been responsible for the destruction of Earth's history by unleashing its "Moonlight Butterfly" attack, spreading nanomachines across the Earth's surface (And through space, to Jupiter, with the exception of the moon) and turning all technology into sand. After learning of this truth Rolan also discovered several features of the ∀ that he was unaware of, most notably that the cockpit was a Core Fighter capable of separating from the ∀; also Rolan discovered the ability to make the ∀ vanish from sight by means unknown. During the ∀'s final battle with the Turn X, both machines unleashed their Moonlight Butterfly systems at one another; Both Loran Cehack and Gym Ghingnham escaped unharmed and subsequently engaged in a short sword fight, but both machines were encased in a large cocoon for the moonlight butterfly from both machines were of equal strength and thus both suits were unable destroy each other. Pics Gallery Turn-a.jpg|Redesigned version by Hajime Katoki Turn A Gundam.jpg|Turn A Gundam redesign by Hobby Japan Modeler. Turn-a-morishita.jpg|Turn A Gundam art by Naochika Morishita System-a-99-moonlight.jpg|The Moonlight Butterfly activated. Turn-a-dw2.jpg|Turn A Gundam in Dynasty Warriors Gundam 2 Turn-a-gmusou3.jpg|Turn A Gundam in Gundam Musou 3 1150868982f43674f8copr4.jpg|Turn A Gundam redesign by Takayuki Nanase (a.k.a. Windfall) Turn_A_Gundam_custom_Gunpla.jpg|Turn A Custom Gunpla MG - SYSTEM ∀-99 (WD-M01) - ∀ Gundam - Boxart.jpg|MG 1/100 - SYSTEM ∀-99 (WD-M01) ∀ Gundam Trivia *∀ Gundam was chosen to be the 100th Master Grade model of Gunpla (abbreviation of Gundam Plastic Model) and at an earlier time, the first release of the ∀Gundam DVD box set was announced.Hobby Japan, June, 2007 issue, Gunpla LOVEDengeki Hobby, May, 2007 issue, 20th anniversary of Turn A *The Hajime Katoki Version of the suit sports a different design as well as redesigned mouth-piece, which more closely resembles that of a normal Gundam. References SYSTEM ∀-99 (WD-M01) ∀ Gundam - Technical Summary.jpg|SYSTEM ∀-99 (WD-M01) ∀ Gundam - Technical Summary SYSTEM ∀-99 (WD-M01) ∀ Gundam - Technical Detail.jpg|SYSTEM ∀-99 (WD-M01) ∀ Gundam - Technical Design External Links *SYSTEM ∀-99 (WD-M01) ∀ Gundam "Turn A Gundam" on MAHQ.net